


《失控》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《失控》

哈利觉得自己的身体很热，很痛，大汗淋漓，失去了控制。。。。。。

天花板在晃动，昏暗的灯光被折射成了七种颜色，房间的线条在舞动扭曲，一切都变得光怪陆离。

哈利眨眼，他的视线时而模糊时而清晰，但是他依旧可以看出自己现在一丝不挂，面朝上的躺在床上。哈利想要集中自己的注意力，但是他不能，这个世界光和影混杂，不断旋转着，仿佛一场华丽的噩梦，将哈利困在里面，给予他疼痛，也给予他快感，矛盾的感觉反复在他身体上上演，让他无法维持理智，逐渐走向失控。。。。。。

有人在哈利的耳边沉重的喘息着，炙热的气息喷在哈利敏感的颈部，弄的哈利很不舒服。哈利偏开头想躲开。

纤细修长的手指插入哈利的头发，用力一拽，强迫他抬起头。哈利感觉自己像只蝴蝶，而手的主人不顾他的意愿用大头针刺穿他的胸膛，将他永远的钉在标本集上，从此只能为施暴者展开华丽的翅膀。

哈利用失焦的绿眼睛注视施暴者，他只能看到一个模模糊糊的人的轮廓。墨黑，苍白，猩红，三种颜色混在在一起，哈利不知道他是谁。

“哈利。。。。。。”

哈利觉得这声音很熟悉，他想要翻开自己的记忆，但是他的大脑拒绝工作。

身体内部开始绞痛，仿佛有刀子把他从里面切开了。而且不止一次，是反反复复，缓慢的折磨着哈利，像是美食家品尝精致的糕点，每一口都会刻意的停留，小心的用舌头碾开奶油，耐心的等待香甜在口腔内完全的绽开，然后细细的回味余香。

哈利低头看向自己的身体，终于明白为什么天花板老是在晃动了，因为他的身体正在床上有节奏的晃动，难以启齿的地方传来阵阵的疼痛。这使哈利清醒了一些，他听到自己在呻吟，在喘息，声音嘶哑带着哭腔。年轻男子压在他的身上，正在亲吻他赤裸的胸膛。。。。。

男人？

哈利陷入了困惑，为什么会有个男人在自己的身上？他并不是Gay，事实上，在前天他刚刚与金妮韦斯莱订婚。

一丝恐慌涌现，这不对劲。哈利努力集中注意力，他开始看清一些东西，他的腰被高高的抬起，双腿被压开，大腿根部沾满粘稠的精液，而中心，施暴者正沉溺于肉体的欢愉。

“停。。。。。。”哈利的手在空中胡乱抓着，无尽的斑斓穿过他的指尖，虚无吞噬了他的感官，药物迷惑了他的大脑。哈利甚至无法分清自己是在做噩梦还是他真的被一个男人压在床上一遍又一遍恶狠狠的侵犯着。

哈利想吐，他的身体被粗暴的顶开，容纳下超尺寸的硕大，五脏六腑似乎都被挤开了。哈利尝到了咸味，那是他的泪水，他在无意识的落泪，不是因为觉得可耻或者恐惧，而是因为身体在接受过多的疼痛和快感后本能的开始分泌泪水。

没人会帮哈利，这是一场精心策划的暴力，直到施暴者发泄完自己的欲望，哈利才能从这场噩梦中清醒过来。

哈利被翻了个身，现在他跪在床上。哈利看到了一块洁白的丝绸，一双灵巧的手宛如弹奏钢琴般用丝绸绑住了哈利乱动的手。哈利没有觉得很勒，冰冷顺滑的丝绸完美的契合了他的手腕，让他无法挣扎，但不会留下勒痕。

哈利张开嘴想要尖叫，想要求救，但是他的嘴里只能发出让人面红耳赤的呻吟，还有难耐的喘息声。

哈利的头被按在了枕头上，他臀部被迫高高翘起，私处一览无云。一双大手蹂躏着他的双股，仿佛他是个女人。疼痛再次从后面传来，哈利再度被进入了。男人在哈利耳边满足的叹息着，无数吻落在哈利的后颈，肩膀，脊椎。

在这样的姿势下，每次抽出都快到头，而每次插入都快到末，猛烈的撞击使哈利的双腿发抖，他的大脑还没反应过来，身体就已经被凶狠的CAO透了。从未被碰过的前列腺现在被硕大的柱体来回碾压着，触发的快感过于强烈以至于哈利开始分不清快感和疼痛。

哈利没有阻止这一切的能力，他浑身冷汗，额头沾着被浸湿的黑色发丝，翠绿色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的一片，浓密的睫毛颤抖着，像是即将被玩弄致死的蝴蝶。

房间里，男人的喘息声，身体碰撞的水渍声，还有哈利无意识的呻吟，不断的回荡着。。。。。。。

哈利似乎永远无法从噩梦中清醒过来了。

当晨曦照进窗户时，哈利醒了。刺眼的阳光让哈利花了好一阵才适应，他从床上爬起来，感觉有点眩晕，他用手肘支持自己起来，肌肉马上传来酸痛。哈利有些疑惑，他的身体很疲惫，但是昨天哈利并没有做什么激烈的运动。

哈利感觉自己想吐，自己的大脑里一片混沌，这很奇怪，他似乎遗忘了什么重要的事情。

“你醒了。”汤姆端着早餐推门而入，他看起来心情不错，俊美的脸上带着淡淡的笑意。

哈利揉揉自己发痛的前额，回忆起昨天晚上自己和朋友为庆祝结束单身而喝了个烂醉，一进家门都昏睡了过去，好在他的弟弟汤姆一直是个耐心的照料者。哈利觉得汤姆比自己成熟。

“我昨晚上吐了吗？”哈利问道。

“是的，当我把你从地板上拉起了的时候，你毁掉了我最爱的衬衫。”汤姆将餐盘放在哈利的膝头。

“我很抱歉。。。。。。”哈利靠在床头上，发现自己穿着干净的睡衣，一定是汤姆帮他换的衣服。

“没事。”汤姆猩红的眸子看着哈利吃着自己做的黄油面包，说道：“你现在感觉好点了吗？”

“好多了。”

“那就好。”汤姆微笑着，注视哈利的眼神闪耀着病态的占有欲。

此时的哈利还不知道，在汤姆的抽屉里，放着一大堆针管，药物，还有一个带血的订婚戒指，那是哈利送给金妮的，不过，汤姆觉得一个死人没必要带着它。。。。。。

END


End file.
